A Paily Story
by Pennylane0912
Summary: Emily's leaving so Paige has one last chance to convince Pam to let her stay. Do not own any of the characters just a fan


The movers left with her the last box and emily was left standing alone in the middle of her empty bedroom trying to fight back the tears. A year in Texas. This couldn't be happening. She loved her dad and would do almost anything to get to spend more time with him but she couldn't leave rosewood, not now, not after everything, not after Nate. Emily had got out of going to Texas once but this was different. After everything, after Nate, her parents weren't going to let her stay behind this time. This time she was leaving for sure. This time she was leaving Paige.

Paige. Just the thought of not getting to see her everyday, the thought of spending anything longer than a day apart. Even a minute apart was enough. As cheesy as that sounded it was true, and anyone who doubted it had obviously never loved a girl like Paige. Their love was fierce, the kind that broadened the mind and weakened the soul. The kind that blindsides you on some idle afternoon together. The kind that sneaks up on you so you don't realise what's happening until you're already head over heels. She never thought she'd be so lucky as to fall in love with her best friend and actually have that love returned. That's what Paige was. Her girlfriend. Her best friend. Her lobster. Emily had already lost too much, too many people. Now Paige as well? Screw this. Screw them for making her leave Paige.

What the hell was she doing? Standing alone in her empty room when she should be in Paige's arms spending the little time they had left together actually together.

Pulling out her phone Emily began to type "I need you - em"

Before she could even hit send Paige appeared in her doorway. How did she do that? Know when Emily needed her before she even had a chance to voice it? At the sight of her girlfriend Emily could no longer hold back her tears but before the first teardrop was even halfway down her cheek Paige scooped it up on her finger and began to wipe away the dozens that followed.

" don't cry baby" page whispered whilst kissing Emily gently on the forehead. "We're gonna get through this. We always get through" Emily tucked her head under Paige's chin and inhaled through heavy sobs, the smell of Paige's perfume filling her nose.

"Paige, I think it's time for you to go" pam stood in the hallway, her eyes sympathetic but stern. " you two need to say goodbye."

"No, Paige please don't leave me. Not yet. I'm not ready yet" Emily's sobs grew louder as she clung to Paige with a vice like grip. " mum, let me stay please. Please. Please let me be with her"

"Em, you're 17. You need to be with your family. I know this feels like the end of the world right now but trust me its not. You and Paige need some time to cool off, you can't get this serious this fast it's not healthy. Paige, you need to go"

At this point Paige cut in standing between pam and a near hysterical Emily. Taking a deep breath she began her last desperate attempt to convince pam to let Emily stay with her and let them be together…

" Mrs fields, I am in love with your daughter. I know that scares you cos trust me it scares the hell out of me to but I can't change it. And I won't fight it. She has given me the best kind of love, she is the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the only person I want to kiss goodnight. When I'm with her I'm so happy to just be near her. And at the same time so scared about that moment that's coming when we have to say goodnight, and that moment always comes too soon. I love her. All of her. And I know it's gonna be hard, really hard, and we're gonna have to work at it everyday but I want to work at it cos I want her. All of her. Forever. If i had to dream up my perfect girl….she wouldnt even come close to emily. She makes me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her feel the same way. I tried to respect your wishes, I tried to fight it and I tried to deny it but I can't anymore. She's undeniable. If you let her stay i promise ill take care  
Of her, I promise. I'm one of the good ones" tears were streaming down Paige's face as she finished her last attempt to convince pam what they had was real and beautiful and true. Usually clumsy and awkward when it came to expressing her feelings Paige had out done herself. Emily was in awe. Pam was to.

"You're one of the great ones" pam said to Paige gently squeezing her arm. " but I can't leave my daughter in another state unsupervised, i just can't." Emily and Paige's hearts sank. Dammit, I thought that had worked Paige thought. "I'm so sorry girls." Pam's apology was sincere but it didn't make what was coming any easier….it was time to say goodbye. Paige turned and pulled Emily into a long embrace. Trying to memorise every last detail, the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body pressed against her.

"We'll find each other, we always find each other" whispered Emily. It was true, between maya and samara and A and her friends thinking Paige was a psychotic mutant Paige and Emily had found each other. And came out stronger. This was just one more speed bump in their lifetime together. Although it was a bloody big bump.


End file.
